


Milwaukee Beer Bellies

by omgrlm



Category: Red Letter Media
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgrlm/pseuds/omgrlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gillian comes back to Wisconsin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milwaukee Beer Bellies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why no one has ever made their RLM fan fiction public before, but after writing this, I kind of understand.

“Jay, do we have beer in the fridge?” Mike yelled from the computer. He was editing a video for the week, paying attention to the monitor and not Jay walking into the office behind him

“Mike, is there someone coming in today for Best of the Worst?”

"What do you mean?“ He spun the chair around to face the man standing in the doorway.

"I mean, is there someone coming in today to sit with us?”

"I don’t think so?“

"That’s funny, because I just got a call from Gillian saying she needed a ride from the airport.”

Mike picked up his phone and checked the screen. He saw the sound was set on silent and he had missed eight calls. “Oh shit, I gotta go. I’ll see you later tonight. Tell Rich to get beer for later.”

"Wait, Mike, what the hell?!“ Jay asked as Mike rushed out the door into the chilly Milwaukee night. Jay was suddenly all alone at the studio, confused and thinking about Gillian.

God. Gillian. How long had it been? He walked to the fridge, pulled out the last beer, uncapped it, and took a slow gulp. The last time he saw her, it was so weird and awkward being with everybody and talking about Psycho from Texas. She left for Chicago shortly after shooting the ending of that Best of. At the airport, she gave him a quick hug as she hurried off towards her gate. Jay would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about her since then. He’d also be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to see her again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jaaaay, are you here?” Mike sounded drunk already. Jay could hear Jessi laughing, so she must’ve driven some of the way. He could also hear another voice. Jay’s heart pounded just a little bit faster.

He and Rich were talking about playing some video game. Rich was yammering on about some game called Bioshock but he hadn’t been listening. When the three people came into their “viewing room,” where Jay and Rich were sitting, the two stood up languidly to greet Gillian. Jay noticed her hair was a little shorter than last time, and she looked amazing. She gave Rich a hug first, and he accepted it hesitatingly. Then she motioned towards Jay, holding his arms open eagerly. She walked into his arms and they hugged for barely a second, but she felt warm against him, and he loved that. He needed more of it.

"Rich, where the hell is the beer?!“ Mike screamed into the room. He had opened the refrigerator and found it empty.

"I don’t know.” Rich shrugged his shoulders.

"Jay, didn’t you tell him to go to get beer? Now I’m gonna have to go back outside…“ Mike was now very grumpy.

"No, I’ll go to the gas station.” Jay responded. It was his fault after all.

"Oh, I’ll go with you, Jay,“ Gillian interjected. "It’d be nice to walk around, maybe stretch my legs.”

Jay checked his pockets for his keys and his wallet, but was really trying to hide his face in case he was blushing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay and Gillian walked silently for half a block before anybody got the idea to talk.

“So Jay,”

“Gillian.” Their words stepped over each other’s, and they walked again silently for a couple more steps.

“So Jay, how are you?”

Jay faced her to answer. “I’m good, I’m good. And you? You look great.” He noticed she had to look up at him to see his face, and he felt good about that.

“I’m good too. Work’s good. I got a part for another short.”

“That’s great. Is it here?” He was secretly hoping to have her visit the studio more often.

“Nah, it’s closer to Madison. I’m just stopping here for a bit so I could visit you guys!” she said as she hugged him, her arms wrapped around him from the left side of his body. “Wow, Jay, look at you. You look good.” She pulled back a little bit to get a better look at him, arms still wrapped around him.

Jay thought he blushed at that for sure. “I don’t know, I’ve just been jogging a lot.”

“Well, whatever it is, I like it.” She squeezed his bicep and detached from him. Jay forgot how cold it was at night in Milwaukee, and already missed Gillian’s warmth. Jay looked at her face in the near darkness and saw her glowing and smiling. She looked like she was in bliss.

“So, Gillian, what’ve you been doing back in Chicago?”

“Nothing really. Some smaller stuff, writing movie reviews. I got another role for a movie a couple months back. Maybe later we can watch it, all of us together?” Before he could say anything they got to the front door of the gas station.

Jay pulled the door open, but motioned for her to enter before him. She walked past him and he noticed it. Why she looked so happy. Someone else had made her this happy. He stepped over the store’s threshold, thinking about her, what’s happened to her between the years that he’s seen her, and why he was so upset about it. Jay was ambling into the gas station to the wall with the refrigerated cases. Gillian was already there, picking up a case of fancy beer and placing it on the floor. She closed the door and turned to face Jay. “You can take care of those, Jay,” she remarked as she tapped his bicep and brushed right by him. He picked up the beer started taking it to the register, bought she stopped him. “Don’t worry, I already paid for it. Come on, it’s cold. Let’s go back to the studio.”

They stepped outside and walked in silence once again for a minute. “You didn’t have to pay, you know.”

“I know. I just thought I should since I’m making you carry it. No way I’m gonna do that with this big strong man around!” she said as she laughed into the nighttime void.

Jay stared at her, and started laughing with her. They laughed for a while, just looking at each other and starting their laughter over again. They walked back to the studio slowly and close together. Gillian leaned her body onto him as they moved and her arm was pressed against his. Jay could only think about one thing.

“Are you pregnant, Gillian?” Jay’s rudeness surprised even him. He didn’t mean for it to come out like that, it just spilled out of him.

Gillian didn’t change her position. “Yes. Why do you think I didn’t get drunk with Mike at the airport?” Gillian laughed airily.

“Oh. When are you due?”

“April.” She straightened up and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Jay looked at her face and her eyes looked up at him. “I’m a surrogate, Jay.” After she said this, she reached up behind his neck to pull him in and kissed him.

Jay closed his eyes as his lips crashed against hers. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her body close to him. Their kiss was slow and sweet, full of insecurities of how much one liked the other. Gillian's hands danced up and down his scalp while Jay's grabbed her hips, not wanting to let go.

After a minute or two, they pulled apart from each other. They looked deep into each other's eyes, and were bitterly aware of the sudden wind in the cold night. They both shivered and Jay pulled her close to him. Gillian lay her head on his chest and listened to his breathe, growing ragged from the cold, and his heart pounding in his chest. She grabbed the beer from his hand in her right hand and grabbed the now free hand with her left. She pulled him behind her as she quickly walked back to the studio.

She looked back at him and threw him a blindingly happy smile, and turned forward again. He stared at her outline in the dark, streetlamps and random shop windows casting shadows on her. Jay decided then and there that he would do everything in his power to always try to make her as happy as she made him at that very moment.


End file.
